


Answer the Phone

by theultimatecrow



Category: Devil May Cry, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: I fucked up the first posting so i hate myself, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 08:05:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17179073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theultimatecrow/pseuds/theultimatecrow
Summary: Sometimes it's better to answer that text message.





	Answer the Phone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DirtyDeku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyDeku/gifts).



> yes Nero has a foster mom, yes she is dead, no I will not apologize

_Do you still love me?_  
  
The text message came as a surprise, in the dead of night, and Neito's eyes only fluttered open because he'd forgotten to put his phone on vibrate before he fell asleep.  
  
Sitting up and yawning, he picked up his phone and typed a bleary ' _yes, of course I do_ ' before slumping back against his pillows again. He was tired lately. Nero knew this, so why was he texting so late? Eyes burning, he looked over to the screen again as it made yet another loud sound.  
  
_I'm sorry. You know I get worried._  
  
_So why don't you move here? You and I could be so much happier together than on opposite ends of the world._  
  
The next reply seemed to hesitate. Neito knew what was coming: a soft lecture about how Nero loved Fortuna and how he could never leave, because home is home. He nearly fell asleep waiting to see those same words again, but he jerked awake as another message came through.  
  
_Would we really be happier?_  
  
That stung. Even if Neito was half asleep, the words had a bite to them that he didn't like, and they left a rotten taste in his mouth that made him want to spit.  
  
So Neito didn't answer. He tucked his phone under his pillow after silencing it and rolled over to go to sleep again, leaving Nero in silence. The silent treatment, the cold shoulder. It had a few names and yet it was a painful punishment each time for those who were truly in love.  
  
And it did hurt Nero. He stared at his phone, which lay on his table as he slumped over the beaten old wood and rolled an old rope between his palms. The clock in his kitchen seemed to tick louder than ever, counting down the moments he had left. Eating away at the seconds he would remain on this earth.  
  
_Neito?_  
  
_I just want you to know that I'm sorry._  
  
And he was. Truly apologetic, weeping as the noose tore deep into the skin of his throat. He could've saved himself. Could've cut himself free with ease.  
  
And yet he chose not to as the soft whisper of his dear and departed mother caressed his ears and beckoned him forward into everlasting peace.


End file.
